


Sarah Vs. The Intersect, Part II

by Principia



Series: Sarah [3]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: AU, Chuck AU, F/M, Gen, Rule 63, Season/Series 01 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Principia/pseuds/Principia





	Sarah Vs. The Intersect, Part II

**Sarah:** Uh, so, the woman, the ex, the girl. The ex is the reason you moved here from...?

**Charles:** Uh, DC.

**Sarah:** Right.

**Charles:** Yeah, after I realized that all of my friends were her friends and everything about Washington reminded me of... Karen... I needed a change. A big one.

**Sarah:** Karen, yeah. You give me crap for being Sarah and you went out with a _Karen_. That's nice. That's real good.

**Charles:**  *time to get to work* So, so what about you? What skeletons do you have in your closet? Any secrets? Any men? 

**Sarah:**  Uhhhh... yeah. Yeah, actually. Well, back in college, there was someone. Actually, that's all over with now, and his restraining orders are very specific. *laughs uncomfortably* So….

**Charles:**  *seemingly out of the blue* I like you, Sarah. 


End file.
